Illusion, Nightmare and Love
by Kyuubi no Deshi
Summary: What if the illusion Phobos-Endarno showed to Will turned to be the truth? What if her friends and her love abandoned her? How will she manage the pain? MattCorHayTarIr bashing; OCWill.
1. UNBEARBALE PAIN

I don't own any character except for Harmony; this is mine and breveted *shows the legal papers* Damn paperwork!

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics depuis toute ce temps merci à vous :D ça me fait énormément plaisir ^_^ Si vous avez des problèmes à comprendre l'anglais et si vous etes particulièrement nombreux, je traduirais cette fic.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Illusion, Nightmare and Love

Chapter 1: Unbearbale pain

After Matt dumped her, Will only ran, ran and ran. She ran until her lungs were on fire and her legs screamed for a break, but she ignored the pain and continued running.

Both her friends and her love abandoned her! How could she still live all alone? How could she go forward when there was nobody to be there for? Nobody that helped her go forward? Nobody that helped her to stand back up when she fell?

She finally stopped her race on a bridge, one of the biggest in Heaterfield, breathing heavily. She looked around. The bridge was empty, no one on or under it, all were home with their loved one, all laughing, eating happily and joking. She felt lonely, lonely as a cactus in the desert: here but unloved by all, fated to live alone for the rest of her life. How could she still be happy when she was alone in the world? When all the people she lover just turned their back on her? Was life now worth living?

Slowly, she got closed to the edge and leaned a little over, looking at the calm water, at the fishes that swam without any care of what happened around them. She was so jealous of them right now. She too wanted to be this free; she wanted this freedom of her heart. Mechanically, almost unconsciously, she stepped on the edge of the bridge, looking down, as the moon reflected in the water and the fishes shined under the moonlight.

Looking up at the moon and the stars, she remember the time she had with the other WITCH, all the battle they fought, the tests and the villains they affronted as Guardians of Kandrakar; but also the good time on Earth, the tests they did at the Shieffield Institute, the concerts they saw together, all the fun they had! But… those times are now finished. The WITCH were no more.

Silent tears rolled down of Will's face and the girl did nothing to stop them. With all the marvelous memories in her mind and heart, silently, resigned to her fate, Wilhelmina Vandom, the ex-leader of the WITCH, Guardians of Kandrakar and protector of the balance in the Inifinity, took a step forward… and left the gravity do the rest, to follow her fate.

* * *

Here, the first chapter is a little short I know but, hey, it been a while since I writed something, so, shush!

I'll post the rest of the chapter quickly, so, see ya!

And please, Comments! Lot of them!


	2. UNEXPECTED HELP

I don't own any character except for Harmony; this is mine and breveted *shows the legal papers* Damn paperwork!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic que j'ai fais en 24 heures *fière*. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en penser ^_^

Illusion, Nightmare and Love

Chapter 2: Unexpected help

As she felt the wind flutter in her hair, Will heard someone yell in the distance but she ignored it. She was unimportant, right? Who could want her?

- Oh no you don't!

And suddenly, Will stopped falling. This someone have grabbed her hand and was now struggling to keep from falling with her. Looking up, Will saw a girl with chestnut colored hair combed in a very long braid that went down to Will's belly!

- What are you doing?! Let me go! screamed Will.  
- YEAH! LIKE I'M DOING DO TO THAT! yelled the girl in answer, tightening her grip. USUALLY I DON'T HELP COWARDS LIKE YOU BUT MY BODY ACTED ON HIS OWN!  
- YOU'RE CALLING ME A COWARD?!  
- DO YOU SEE ANYONE ELSE HERE? I BET YOU JUMPED BECAUSE SOME BAD BOY STOLED YOUR LUNCH AGAIN! OR MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR DIDN'T GET A GOOD ENOUGH NOTE ON YOUR MATH TEST!

Now Will was getting angry. What did that girl knew of her?! She fought tyrans, huges snakes, unnamable being, and this unknown girl was calling her a coward?!

With flames of rage in her eyes, Will grabbed the rest of the arm and let the girl, who was now smiling, bring her back to the up side of the bridge.

- Come on, fat ass! I can't do everything on my own! smirked the girl.  
- That's it! Now I'm gonna throw _you_ down in the fucking river! raged Will, but with a smirk on her lips as well.

Only once Will was safe on the sidewalk, the mysterious girl let her hand go, before falling on her knees beside Will who had done the same. Shivering, Will looked at the barrier she jumped from a few moment ago before taking the girl in a bear hug, her face into the girl chest. The stranger hugged her back gently.  
For a long moment, both girls stood like this; Will's whole body shivering and a faint sound of hiccupping in the air. After the redhead calmed down enough, her mysterious savior carefully brought her up and slowly, they went into the night.

It took a long moment because of Will comatose state, but they managed to arrive to an apartment. After some stairs, they were finally arrived. Where, Will didn't know but it was probably her savior's home. She was made sit in a comfy and red armchair and felt a warm blanket warp around her; she abandoned herself to the warmness.

- Here redhead, said the girl offering Will a cup of fuming chocolate.  
- Thanks. Name's Will, by the way. Will Vandom.  
- Harmony Azurite's the name. Happy to meet you, Will, even if not for a better occasion, joked the now named Harmony.  
- Yeah… answered Will with a little smile before sipping her chocolate.

Her eyes widened suddenly. This chocolate was way better than any she had before. In a few gulps, the cup was empty. She looked at Harmony who had a big smile on her face.

- Was it good?  
- The best hot chocolate I never drank! Do you think I can have more? she asked blushing.

The chestnut girl laughed and went to make more. While she was away, Will observed the apartment: there was a big library, a large round table with three chairs, the armchair she was in and before her a little square table. There were also some plants and a little further, the kitchen where Harmony went by and beside that, another door, probably the bathroom…

After a few minutes, Harmony came back with a new fuming cup of chocolate.

- Here it is. Drink everything, chocolate's the best thing for sad people.  
- Thanks… said Will before drinking half of her cup in one gulp.  
- Hey, slow down, redhead, snickered the chestnut girl.

Will childishly stock her tongue at her.

- So, started Harmony with a serious face. What happened to you that you had to take the big step?

Hearing the question, Will quite happy mood did a 180°, seeing that Harmony said that it was necessary to explain if she didn't want.

- No, it's okay. You saved me; it's only fair you get an explanation.

And so, Will told her very recently found friend why she tried to commit suicide. When she was done, Harmony took Will in her arms and the redhead let her tears go wild. She cried for what seemed a long, long time before falling asleep.

With some difficulty, the chestnut brought her to her own bed and once warped in the blanket, left her to a much needed sleep.

* * *

Here, second chapter: done!  
How was it? Liked it? Not liked it? Post then, and comment!


	3. NEW FEELINGS

3ème chapitre en approche! Attention! _/BOOUUUUUUMMMM/_ ET IL EST ARRIVEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bonne lecture mes amis de passion fanfictionesque!

**Chapter 3: New feelings**

A month has passed since Will was saved by her new friend, and the two had become closer and closer. In fact, they had become so close that Will told Harmony her secret and her whole story…

**Flash Back**

- Harmy, I need to tell you something, said Will with a serious face.

Both were in Harmony's apartment, Will having decided to move in with her, after Harmony has convinced her after 3 hours of discussion.

- Sure Will. What is it? asked Harmony without leaving the stove from sight.  
- Please… Harmony. It's very important?

Said girl turned quickly. Will hadn't called her by her name since she moved in, three weeks ago. The thing she wanted to talk about must be something important.

Turning down the fire of the stove, Harmony turned followed Will in the salon. Once sat down, Will looked a moment out of the window, took a deep breath and started.

- After I start, I'll ask you to not stop me; if you have questions, I'll answer anything when I'm done, ok?

Harmony merely nodded. And so, Will started her story: she talked about the Heart of Kandrakar and how she and her ex-friends become Guardians of the veil and of the Infinity, how they were able to manipulate the elements; the fight against Phobos, the tyrant of Meridian, and his servant Lord Cedric, how, with this fight, they helped the true heir, Elyon, to become the queen of Meridian.  
Then the fight against Nerissa, an ex-Guardian who stole the Heart of Kandrakar, and her lackeys, who were just some kind of the elements incarnation. They managed to beat her and she was destroyed when the Heart came back to Will.

The redhead went like this for hours and Harmony never stopped her, going just once or twice in the kitchen to take some water and turn down the fire under the stove. When she was done, she fixed her friend, expecting her to abandon her. Instead, the chestnut girl just smiled sadly and hugged Will; the girl's eyes widened but she hugged back and cried in relief; relief in being accepted, in being again with someone who loved her and understood her.

**End Flash Back**

Now the two were walking in the park, chatting happily. The weather was a little cold as they were in autumn but Will almost didn't feel it. Staying near Harmony warmed her from inside. Plus, she wore a black jacket and violet pants; she couldn't get warmed than that.

The ex-leader of the Guardians surprised herself at stealing glances at her friend, a light blush on her face.

**Flash back**

A few days ago, Harmony had just finished showering and Will entered the bathroom in a hurry. The chestnut girl was so surprised that she forgot to cover herself, offering to Will a splendid view on her toned body. Both stood a moment in silence, a blush getting darker and darker on their face before Harmony covered herself and Will ran out of the bathroom, screaming her excuses.

When Harmony had exited the bathroom, fully clothed and her hair warped in a towel, Will was curled in the armchair, the blush still on her face.

- Hey, Will, smiled Harmony  
- Harmy! I- I'm sorry! I- I should have knocked! I didn't know you were in here! started Will before being stopped by a finger on her lips.  
- Will. It's ok. We're both grown girls and friends. There's nothing to be sorry for.

Will smiled but the blush was still well alive.

- By the way, what did you like what you saw? joked Harmony with an amused smile, before walking back in her room laughing.

The only answer Will gave was to bury her face in a pillow to avoid the further embarrassment of her friend seeing her tomato colored face.

**End Flash Back**

She never have been into girls and never thought she would be but after that day, Will could feel a crush for her girly friend, and that crush was slowly growing.

Getting advantage of the fact that they were walking closely but fixing the ground, not having the courage to look at her, Will timidly took Harmony's hand into hers. Surprised, Harmony looked at her but then smiled and tightened gently her grip. Will's eyes widened and she looked at her friend's smile, a blush on her face. They continued to walk silently, hand in hand and resting a little on each other.

Et c'est la fin! Reviews! please *puppy face no jutsu*


	4. EX-FRIENDS EX-LOVE TROUBLES

Hello again, everyone! Hope you're liking that fic because here comes the prelast chapter, CHAAAAAPTEEEEER FOOOUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!

**Capter 4: Ex-friends + ex-love = troubles**

Time passed. Will and Harmony have been a couple for five months now. The redhead was currently walking in the park, coming back from the college and couldn't wait to hug her lover; she had traded her pumpkins look like sweater for a tight white shirt with little frogs on the shoulder, a light vest and a beige pants; furthermore, she had her hair cut to be like Orube's, just with the back ones being longer. She was happily whistling when she was stopped by the last people she wanted to see: the other four ex-Guardians, her ex-friends.

- Hi, Will, saluted timidly Cornelia.  
- Miss Hale, answered Will coldly.

The ex-Guardian of the earth flinched.

- Miss Lin, Miss Lair, Miss Cook, said Will with the same cold tone.

Each of the girls flinched when their name was called.

- Listen Will-, started Taranee before being interrupted.  
- That's Miss Vandom to you, Cook.  
- Alright, Miss Vandom, we want you to come back to us. We want to be friends again.  
- I didn't saw you in almost seven months, the last time we _didn't _meet, you practically throw me out and now, after 7 months of nothingness, you except that by just saying "we want to be friends again", I'll just comply so easily?

The four ex-Guardians nodded with a little and embarrassed smile. They were sure that she'd come back to them, to be friends, to be whole. But their dream died when Will said…

- Forget it.

The four girls where speechless.

- It will take a lot of time for me to forgive any of you. Right now, I can't stand seeing you, so, you don't have to come up with an excuse this time, I'll leave on my own to someone I have to meet.

And without saying anything else, she brushed through the four girls.

- Are you talking about that Harmony girl? asked Hay Lin, to which Will didn't bothered stopping.  
- Did you know she was magical? intervened Cornelia.

Will turned so fast that she almost felt her neck crack.

- Harmony isn't magical! She's special but only to me!  
- I assure you she is! countered Irma. We saw her reviving plants and drying her clothes (who were drenched by accident by a car) with just a hand motion!  
- She also helped a cat getting down from a tree and silenced a bunch of dogs who were barking at her, added Taranee.  
- Plus, I saw her getting in an alley and fly away! finally said Hay Lin.  
- Who knows, maybe she use a magic to make you think you loved her, finished Cornelia.

Will took a few steps back. It wasn't possible! Harmony and she were so close, they told each other everything, every secret they had, every weakness and strength…

- I… I have to go, said Will before running away from the others, ignoring their call for her.

She was almost at Harmony's and hers apartment when someone else stopped her, but this time, it was a guy.

- Er… Hi Will…  
- Matt, said Will, frowning.  
- I… I wanted to tal-  
- Right now, Matt, I don't want to talk to you. I can barely stand the sight of you so do a favor to both of us and leave me alone! she screamed dashing past him.

The poor boy hadn't have even the time to open is mouth.


	5. EXPLANATION, LOVE OR RESENTMENT

I don't own any character except for Harmony; this is mine and breveted *shows the legal papers* Damn paperwork!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic que j'ai fais en 24 heures *fière*. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en penser ^_^

Illusion, Nightmare and Love

Chapter 2: Unexpected help

As she felt the wind flutter in her hair, Will heard someone yell in the distance but she ignored it. She was unimportant, right? Who could want her?

- Oh no you don't!

And suddenly, Will stopped falling. This someone have grabbed her hand and was now struggling to keep from falling with her. Looking up, Will saw a girl with chestnut colored hair combed in a very long braid that went down to Will's belly!

- What are you doing?! Let me go! screamed Will.  
- YEAH! LIKE I'M DOING DO TO THAT! yelled the girl in answer, tightening her grip. USUALLY I DON'T HELP COWARDS LIKE YOU BUT MY BODY ACTED ON HIS OWN!  
- YOU'RE CALLING ME A COWARD?!  
- DO YOU SEE ANYONE ELSE HERE? I BET YOU JUMPED BECAUSE SOME BAD BOY STOLED YOUR LUNCH AGAIN! OR MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR DIDN'T GET A GOOD ENOUGH NOTE ON YOUR MATH TEST!

Now Will was getting angry. What did that girl knew of her?! She fought tyrans, huges snakes, unnamable being, and this unknown girl was calling her a coward?!

With flames of rage in her eyes, Will grabbed the rest of the arm and let the girl, who was now smiling, bring her back to the up side of the bridge.

- Come on, fat ass! I can't do everything on my own! smirked the girl.  
- That's it! Now I'm gonna throw _you_ down in the fucking river! raged Will, but with a smirk on her lips as well.

Only once Will was safe on the sidewalk, the mysterious girl let her hand go, before falling on her knees beside Will who had done the same. Shivering, Will looked at the barrier she jumped from a few moment ago before taking the girl in a bear hug, her face into the girl chest. The stranger hugged her back gently.  
For a long moment, both girls stood like this; Will's whole body shivering and a faint sound of hiccupping in the air. After the redhead calmed down enough, her mysterious savior carefully brought her up and slowly, they went into the night.

It took a long moment because of Will comatose state, but they managed to arrive to an apartment. After some stairs, they were finally arrived. Where, Will didn't know but it was probably her savior's home. She was made sit in a comfy and red armchair and felt a warm blanket warp around her; she abandoned herself to the warmness.

- Here redhead, said the girl offering Will a cup of fuming chocolate.  
- Thanks. Name's Will, by the way. Will Vandom.  
- Harmony Azurite's the name. Happy to meet you, Will, even if not for a better occasion, joked the now named Harmony.  
- Yeah… answered Will with a little smile before sipping her chocolate.

Her eyes widened suddenly. This chocolate was way better than any she had before. In a few gulps, the cup was empty. She looked at Harmony who had a big smile on her face.

- Was it good?  
- The best hot chocolate I never drank! Do you think I can have more? she asked blushing.

The chestnut girl laughed and went to make more. While she was away, Will observed the apartment: there was a big library, a large round table with three chairs, the armchair she was in and before her a little square table. There were also some plants and a little further, the kitchen where Harmony went by and beside that, another door, probably the bathroom…

After a few minutes, Harmony came back with a new fuming cup of chocolate.

- Here it is. Drink everything, chocolate's the best thing for sad people.  
- Thanks… said Will before drinking half of her cup in one gulp.  
- Hey, slow down, redhead, snickered the chestnut girl.

Will childishly stock her tongue at her.

- So, started Harmony with a serious face. What happened to you that you had to take the big step?

Hearing the question, Will quite happy mood did a 180°, seeing that Harmony said that it was necessary to explain if she didn't want.

- No, it's okay. You saved me; it's only fair you get an explanation.

And so, Will told her very recently found friend why she tried to commit suicide. When she was done, Harmony took Will in her arms and the redhead let her tears go wild. She cried for what seemed a long, long time before falling asleep.

With some difficulty, the chestnut brought her to her own bed and once warped in the blanket, left her to a much needed sleep.

* * *

Here, second chapter: done!  
How was it? Liked it? Not liked it? Post then, and comment!


End file.
